The Bathroom Incident
by Sariyuki
Summary: Shounen ai. Fluff. Sanzo hadn't expected the bathroom to be occupied when he entered it...


Title: The Bathroom Incident  
Author: Sariyuki  
Date: 28 April 2004  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys of Saiyuki despite my best effort.  
Notes: This fic is written for "38 Incidents Project". Check my bio for more details. 

Sanzo entered his room and let go a tired sigh. 

It had been a long day on the road and after the hasty dinner downstairs he felt a bit drowsy. But sleep could wait. His body felt like a log and craved for a hot and comforting bath. Looking around the room, he noticed that the green-eyed youkai who'd share the room with him wasn't here yet. He shrugged, gathering his clean clothes and bathroom essentials and strode towards the bathroom. 

Opening up the bathroom door, Sanzo felt something wasn't quite right. Why, it seemed like someone had already been there! Frowning, he stepped inside to find out. 

Hakkai! 

Sanzo was about to open his mouth to mutter curses and probably apologies to his roommate when he noticed something was actually not right. 

"Hakkai?" he called tentatively. 

The green-eyed man seemed to be motionless inside the steaming bathtub. There wasn't a response from him. Sanzo moved forward. What the hell is he doing, thought the monk warily. Sometimes he found that the behaviour of his occasional-roommate worrying him. There's simply no way of knowing what's really going on behind that trademark smile of his. 

"Hakkai," he called a little more loudly. 

Still no response from the figure in the bathtub. Sanzo gritted his teeth, realising his current position was certainly undignified and awkward. He knew he was seriously intruding on someone's privacy. But something was wrong and he knew he couldn't just leave. 

Has he fallen asleep in the bath? thought Sanzo in disbelief. 

He strode forward slowly and uncertainly until the full sight of the other man came into view. His suspicion was right because Hakkai looked as asleep as anything in the bathtub with his head tilted backward, leaning against the side of the tub. Sanzo's eyes went wide. The idiot! He could have drowned! 

Sanzo extended his arm to shake awake the sleeping Hakkai. His hand stopped in mid air when it was about to reach the other man's bare shoulder. Hakkai looked so peaceful when he's like this, thought the monk. Maybe he shouldn't wake him. After all, Hakkai was the one who drove all day without much rest so he earned all the rest he could have. 

But it's really dangerous to be asleep in the bath like this, thought Sanzo irritably. Hakkai should know better. 

Why he was being irritated, Sanzo really couldn't say. He had always had special feeling towards the green-eyed youkai, although he wouldn't want to admit it if he could help it. But when he looked at the expression on the youkai's face now, blissfully unaware of the scrutiny gaze of the monk, he felt something stirred inside of him. 

Hakkai's face glistened because of the steam coming out from the hot water, his hair was somewhat wet. Sanzo found himself fascinated by the sight before his eyes despite his best effort. The skin of Hakkai's face was as flawless as a perfect porcelain doll, only undoubtedly he was more beautiful than any doll. 

Sanzo's fingers touched Hakkai's cheeks and felt the damp skin, which brought him back from his reverie. He quickly removed his hand, thankful that Hakkai was still fast asleep in the tub. He cursed inwardly. What would he say if Hakkai was to open his eyes and see him gaping at the sight of his nakedness? 

Naked... 

Hakkai was fully naked. Sanzo gulped involuntary. What the hell? Why was he so nervous, just because, just because of Hakkai? Sure, he had seen the youkai half naked in many occasions, usually after some battles and when they're taking care of wounds and whatnots. So why would he be nervous now? 

Was it because there's only the two of them now? 

Sanzo shook his head mentally and tried to get a grip on himself. I'm getting out of character, thought the monk wearily. He shouldn't be thinking about his naked comrade and how beautiful his features were and those slightly parted lips, which looked so damn inviting... 

No! shouted part of his mind, which was rapidly losing control over his overall mind. This isn't right! 

But Sanzo couldn't tear his gaze away from those inviting lips, moist and rosy, too damn beautiful, as if daring the monk to take a taste... He knelt on the bathroom's tiles without thinking and he could smell the familiar scent of the green-eyed youkai. It was intoxicating, yet at the same time, strangely comforting. He could have drowned in it and not realising. 

Sanzo grabbed the side of the tub and leaned closer, his blonde hair brushing the side of Hakkai's face. The man looked unbelievably good looking up close, there was no two ways about it. His eyebrows were perfectly formed above two closed eyelids, which hid the most beautiful pair of shade of green orbs, and his skin was pale with no trace of imperfection whatsoever, and his lips were so distracting to the monk's point of view. 

Sanzo wondered if he had ever looked upon a more beautiful person than the one he's looking at right now. He didn't think he had. 

Maybe it was the soft breathing on his face. Maybe it was the feeling something light brushing against his face. Or maybe it was just not Sanzo's lucky day. Either way, Hakkai opened his eyes and blinked several times. 

He found himself looking up to a pair of startled amethyst eyes. 

"S-Sanzo?" he asked the stunning monk. 

Sanzo groped for words while Hakkai was taking in the scene in front of him. 

Okay, so he was taking a bath. Yes, he could remember drawing a bath for himself and getting in. But what on earth is Sanzo doing here? thought Hakkai puzzled. Sanzo was so close to his face, that if he just nodded his head, he would bump the monk's head. Had something happened while he was dozing off? 

"Sanzo?" Hakkai tried once more. "What's happening?" 

Sanzo finally got a grip of himself, found enough strength to stand up and turn away from the questioning eyes of the man he had wanted to... what had he wanted to do? Sanzo scowled at himself inwardly. 

"Idiot, don't you know it's very dangerous to fall asleep when having a bath?" he hoped his voice wasn't quavering. 

Hakkai stared at the back of Sanzo's head, "Oh." 

"And why didn't you lock the damn door when you're using the bathroom?" continued Sanzo in, what he hoped, irritated tone. 

"I'm sorry," was Hakkai's automatic reply. 

Sanzo opened his mouth to vent some more but, to his surprise, find nothing. He stormed off towards the offending door. 

"Were you," Hakkai began. 

"Were you trying to wake me up?" 

Sanzo stopped in the doorway. 

"What else did you think I was doing?" he managed to scowl at the question. If only Hakkai could see the redness that was spreading fast on the monk's face... 

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Hakkai quickly. "I thought..." 

Sanzo was dreading the next sentence. He gripped the door's handle tightly, as if for support. 

"Well, never mind," decided the green-eyed youkai, much to the monk's relief. 

"I'm getting off soon, sorry to keep you waiting," continued Hakkai. 

Sanzo slammed the door shut and realised that he was holding his breath back there. He clutched his head with his hand, cursing at his earlier actions. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

He felt his face hot with embarrassment. To his surprise more than anyone else, he found himself disappointed on top of being relief. Somehow he had expected Hakkai's reaction to be more than just looking bewildered. But what could he expect? The man was having a bath, for heaven's sake! 

And now he couldn't get over the images of Hakkai's naked figure underneath the steaming water, his head slightly tilted, his lips strangely inviting... 

Gods I need a cold shower, thought Sanzo. 

A very cold one, he decided. 

  
The End


End file.
